JOO
Perfil thumb|250px|JOO *'Nombre:' 주 / JOO *'Nombre real:' 정민주 / Jung Min Joo *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Peso:' 44kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor Jung Il Hoon *'Agencia: 'WOOLLIM Entertainment Dramas *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Not What I Expected'' tema para Salaryman (2012) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High junto a Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Suzy, Kim Soo Hyun (2011) *''Turn Around'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Colour'' tema para The Painter of Wind (2008) *''Geugae Sarangiya'' tema para One Mom and Three Dads (2008) *''Cho Yun'' tema para Seoul's Sad Song (2007) Programas de TV *The Unit (KBS, 2017) *Eodi Road (OBS, 2017) *Super Star Survival (SBS, 2006) Películas *The Night Before the Wedding (2013) *A Little Pond (2009) Musicales *'2014:' Full House *'2012-2013:' Catch Me If You Can *'2011:' Youthful March Vídeos Musicales *2AM - Confessions of a Friend (2009) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones * BTOB (Jung Il Hoon & Lee Min Hyuk & Peniel Shin) - You're My Angel (2014) *Leeteuk de Super Junior - Ice Cream (2011) *JYP Nation - This Christmas (01-Diciembre-2010) *San E - You Want It (13-Septiembre-2010) *Snicker -Shooting Star (15-Junio-2010) *TAW & Freestyle (mino) - Urideurui Haengbokhan Sigan (Narr. Ahn Hea Kyung) (05-Agosto-2008) Curiosidades *'Educacion:' **Escuela Secundaria Nacional de Artes Tradicionales **Universidad Dongguk *'Aficiones:' Música, Internet, leer libros *'Especialidades:' Canto *'Religión:' Católica *'JOO' pasó su infancia en Indonesia porque su padre trabajaba en Indonesia antes y fue una de las concursantes de 'Superstar Survival' junto a Hwang Chan Sung, Taecyeon y Lee Jun Ho de 2PM en el 2006. A pesar de no haber ganado, ella fue aceptada para ser aprendiz en JYP. *JOO casi iba debutar con el grupo Wonder Girl, durante la entrevista dijo: "Durante ese tiempo, Wonder Girls tuvo problemas con los miembros. Pero tengo que ser despedido porque no soy buena para bailar". Agrego tambien: Si yo fuera una de las Wonder Girls puede que no esté muy solo, pero creo que no estaría bien. Además, ya estoy familiarizado con estar solo en el escenario. *Su deseo de ser cantante surgio en cuarto grado cuando vio una actuacion de BoA. *Ella hizo su etapa debut el 11 de enero de 2008 con su single Young Girl en KBS Music Bank. En el 2008, a pesar de que Joo había hecho su debut, pensó que ella no estaba lista todavía por lo que ella entrenó por otros 2 años antes de hacer su reaparición en 2011. *El 31 de octubre de 2012, JYP anunció que Joo fue seleccionada para asumir el papel de Brenda en el nuevo musical Catch Me If You Can programado para tener su primera actuación el 14 de diciembre de 2012 al 9 de febrero de 2013. *El 5 de marzo de 2014, se anunció que Joo fue seleccionado para unirse a Yoseob de Beast en el remake musical de Full House , que se desarrolló del 11 de abril de 2014 al 8 de junio de 2014. Se unió al elenco de Full House , que incluyó Leo de VIXX , Jung Eun-ji de A Pink , Kim San-ho, Seo Ha-joon y Kwak Sun-young.A través de una entrevista, compartió sus pensamientos y experiencias sobre la vida como actriz musical, que es una carrera bastante diferente a la de su pasado. Ella dijo: "He estado disfrutando de la actuación para el Full House musical. He estado viendo otros musicales y tomando lecciones en mis días libres". También reveló sus esperanzas de querer que la gente que venga a Full House la vea como Han Ji-eun, no como el cantante Joo o la actriz Jung Min-joo. *En las promociones de '''Bad Guy '''recibió comentarios negativos donde se desarrollo miedo escénico donde dijo: "Tuve un poco durante el debut, pero fue peor durante mis promociones para ‘Bad Guy’, tres años después de mi debut. En ‘Quiz to Change the World’ de MBC, yo interpreté por primera vez la canción y sólo pensé en los últimos tres años. Yo lloraba y no podía cantar correctamente y me sentí culpable. Después de eso, me daba miedo ponerme frente a una cámara y pensé que ser cantante no era algo para mi". Pero cantando con otros actores le ayudaron a superar su pánico escénico. *El 20 de Enero del 2015 JYP Entertainment a través de un representante, anunció que había dejado la agencia. *El 07 de Abril de 2015 se anunció que la nueva agencia de JOO sería Woollim Entertainment. *Cuando se le preguntó por qué había salido en un programa (The Unit) de reinicio de ídolos, JOO reveló que originalmente había soñado y entrenado para ser una ídolo, pero terminó por debutar como cantante de baladas. JOO explicó: “Consideré mucho sobre si debería intentar estar en ’The Unit’ porque el público podría sentirse desconectado ya que soy conocida como ‘cantante de baladas’, pero me pregunté si alguna vez volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta” *El 26 de marzo, Woollim anuncia que la cantante se va a casar este 4 de mayo de 2019. Se casará con su novio no célebre de la misma edad a quien conoció hace 1 año. Enlaces *Página Web Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería JOO.jpg JOO2.jpg JOO7.jpg JOO3.jpg JOO4.jpg JOO5.jpg JOO6.png JOO8.png Videografía Archivo:JOO - Bad Guy|Bad Guy Archivo:JOO - Ice Cream|Ice Cream Archivo:MV JOO Cry & Blow(울고 분다)|Cry & Blow JOO "어느 늦은 아침" Official MV| Late in the morning Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KDebut2008 Categoría:SM C&C